fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CrimsonStarFallen/Jack of all Trades, but in Portuguese:Chapter 1
Por que não? https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:DMUA/Jack_of_All_Trades:_Chapter_1 Capitulo 1 Historias sempre começão no inicio. Então, para a historia de um jovem chamado Xander Alsandair, a primeira coisa a fazer seria mostrar seu nascimento. Em torno de 12:00, em uma tarde de dezembro, uma mulher chamada Natasha Alsandair estava passando pelas dores to parto. Ela era uma mulher acostumada com dor, então tudo foi bem em sua maioria. O seu marido, John Alsandair, assistia de perto. Essa não era a primeira vez a mulher deu a luz, pois o filho mais velho, Jack Alsandair, também assistia, com seu pai insistindo que isso era "Parte de ser um homem". Ele tolerou isso. Conforme a criança tomou seu primeiro respiro, e olhou para o mundo ao seu redor, todos na sala olharam de volta, e ficaram lá por um tempo. Eventualmente, o doutor falou. "Então, qual sera o nome? Ou você procrastinou de novo e eu deveria te dar algum tempo para você pensar em algo?" "Na verdade, nos pensamos em algo dessa vez. Xander. Abreviamento de Alexander." "Certo. Botarei isso nos registros." O doutor sai da sala, enfermeiras indo atender as necessidades do bebê. "Ei pai, podemos falar lá fora?" "Claro." John e Jack andaram para fora da sala, fora do campo de audição do bebê, que estava sendo atendido pelos funcionários do hospital. "Então, eu sei que eu vou soar que nem uma criança por causa disso, mas, por que você teve outro filho?" "O que quer dizer?" "Tipo, é meio estranho que eu já tenho 13 anos, mas só agora eu estou tendo um irmão. Eu achei que você já estava cansando o suficiente comigo." "...Bem... você vai entender quando for mais ve-" Enquanto John fez sua resposta sem dedicação, um esguicho de sangue voou de sua bochecha, em um borrão, Jack tinha movido suas mãos rápido o suficiente para suas unhas virarem facas, arrancando carne da cara de John em um movimento limpo e direto. "Não acha que eu já sou bem crescidinho pra isso?" "... É, você cresce rápido." John limpou sua cara enquanto seu ferimento começa a se regenerar. Ele limpou o sangue fora da parede com sua manga, deixou um suspiro fora e continuou. "Bem... tenho certeza que sabe que nunca gostei como você foi criado." "... Então queria criar uma outra pessoa de maneira diferente?" "Sim. E agora estamos aqui." "Certo. Eu acho que agente devia voltar?" "É." John abriu a porta enquanto eles voltavam para dentro. Xander nasceu de forma perfeitamente saudável, cobrido em um cobertor, nos braços de Natasha. Quando Jack andou mais perto da mãe, ela pediu para ele segurar o bebê. Relutantemente, ele colocou seu irmãozinho com seus braços, e olhou em seus olhos. Assim como qualquer outro Alsandair, eles eram verde forte. E, como qualquer outro recém nascido, eles continham perplexidade e curiosidade do que o mundo ao redor dele continha. Enquanto ele segurava Xander, Jack observou aquilo que seu pai se referia. Recém-nascidos não sabem de nada. Esses olhos estavam olhando o mundo, se perguntando como deveriam vê-lo. Jack nunca esqueceu esses olhos. Category:Blog posts